


Midnight Snack

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2019 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, ignoring movie canon, post Endgame, slightly ignoring end of Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: “Here, for whatever reason, is the world. And here it stays. With me on it.”― Douglas Adams, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy





	Midnight Snack

Ever since he had returned from Afghanistan, he knew he was on a different clock then most people; he had never expected to see fifty, or hold his baby daughter, or see her go off to school. He had fought against that last one for a moment, before he remembered how he had grown up and had let Pepper drive her to school that first morning, because he knew he would have been a blubbering mess, and embarrass his daughter. Which just would not have been cool. At all.

"Daddy?"

"Hey Morguna. Why're you up?"

"You are thinking too loud."

"Sorry, come 'ere." Morgan climbed into his lap and he realized one day soon she was going to be too big for him to hold in his lap. "Do you like school?"

She shrugged in his arms and rubbed at her nose. "It's okay. Teacher's nice, but doesn't know as much as you do."

He grinned into her hair and waited for her to go on.

"Kids are okay. They think it's pretty cool that you are my dad."

"Yeah? You told them?"

"It was the first day, and she asked us to tell something about our family. So I told them that my dad was Tony Stark, and they all kind of freaked a bit. Teacher wants you to come in and read a book or something."

"Do you want me to do that?" He asked shyly.

"Course. I want to show you off. You are special, you know?"

"Yeah? Or are you just trying to charm me into giving you another juice pop?"

"Daddy." She sat up and placing her small hands on his face, looked at him seriously. "You are the best daddy in the universe. Don't you know that?"

"Shit."

She laughed then whispered, "I thought that was Mommy's word."

"Yeah, it is, sometimes it just slips out." He kissed her forehead and cleared his throat. "If you don't tell Mommy, I'll get you that juice pop anyway, yeah?"

"If you insist."

He rolled his eyes at her, but adjusted her weight onto his left side and got to his feet. "If I insist. A politician in the making..."

"A politician?" She scrunched up her nose at him as they headed into the kitchen and he opened the freezer.

"Sorry another bad word. Just someone who likes to boss other people around, there are very few good ones - " He put her into a chair at the table and handed her a juice pop. He sat down next to her and wished he could see into the future for a moment, then stopped himself as he watched her take the wrapper off, and handed him one of them. He nodded at her and suddenly knew more than he had ever known anything, that no matter what, she would turn out just fine.


End file.
